Non Random Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Members Off Line Chatting
Category:Downtown Danville Rules To make sure we do not end up having another RAWEFC, we must establish some rules. Break them, and you will be asked to leave. Rules are as followed: *No profanity. *No roleplaying. :*Which means NO characters are to be talking AT ALL. *Please keep randomness to a minimum. *Arguments that happen in the forum, STAY in the forum. *You must say your username (or nickname) at the beginning of everything you say. *Most of all, have fun! Chat Scuba: I can't believe were actually doing this, what if it becomme another rawefc? Phinello: I hope it won't. But as long as no one ruins it, we'll be fine. Meaning no Mary Sues. Ok? ;) Gurgy: This is gonna be awesome, don't you agree? RBH: *walks in* Hello, Hello, Hello! Scuba: @Regurg: I don't know, but I heard Rawefc wasn't exactly ideal. Gurgy: It was actually ok, until Iall messed things up. There is one thing from RAWEFC that i want carried over to here.... Scuba: oh, okay Dill: We'll see about that. Nan: *Walks in* Hey guys whats up ? Maddyfae: *Appears out thin air* Hi! So...... Cupcakey: *Appears from nowhere* Heey :D Phineas: Whoo! Now the party can start! Ferb: It is not a party without Daisy. Phinello: XD *knocking on the door* Poptart: *pokes her head in through door* Am I welcome? Fg10: Hello peeps! Can I come? Gurgy: Of course it's not actually a party until the person i care about most shows up... Goldy: *jumps in through window* Meeeeee? Maddyfae: Woo, more people! And, awww.... I wanted to be the only person to just randomly appear! Scuba: When I appeared, I just spoke, I did not give any explanation, so I was the first to randomly appear. :P Maddyfae: Well, I said it. :P Poptart: So, what shall we discuss first? Gurgy: No one responded to my last statment Goldy: I did! You didn't respond to MY statement... Poptart: Right, sorry. Who's gonna drag in TD? Goldy: AM I JUST INVISIBLE HERE!? Scuba: I'll do it. Gurgy: ...I was referring to Stacy, but ya her too Maddyfae: XD Are the characters really supposed to be here? Gurgy: Well, if you want me to be happy, yes Maddyfae: .....whatever. Then, Perry is now here! :D Jisu: (shoots through the wall) Hello! It was my B-day 2 days ago! And you guys didn't even notice it! *Perry walks through door* Maddyfae: PERRY! :D *hugs* Perry: Gyuyuyu...... Fadhil: No, you can't have canon characters here. This is not a roleplay forum. Gurgy: ...Faddy say what? Scuba: Don't worry Regurg, you'll learn to do without. Maddyfae: I just wanted to try... XD *canon characters disappear* Gurgy: Wait...no...stacy? *Eyes began to water* Fadhil: Ugh. You never understood the life with your loved ones a million lightyears away. Scuba: Sorry, Regurg. Gurgy: *Eyes water a bit more..* Maddyfae: Scuba, you forgot a comma! I'm bothered!! Fix your error! .... Gurgy: *Cough* Grammer Nazi *Cough* *watering continues* Maddyfae: Yea, I am..... ^_^ Fadhil: Here, eat this french fries with sweet tomato sauce. (Which is actually chilli) Gurgy: It's not gonna help *water* Scuba: I like chilli dogs. *Sonic Unleashed reference* *Scuba takes some chili, and puts it on a hot dog.* *Scuba takes out a radio and turns it on. Festive music blasts out of it.* Scuba: CONGA LINE! *lightning strikes a few meters away* Fadhil: Coincidental? Scuba: Oh no....*shouts to army* RETREAT! Gurgy: No amount of conga lines will make me happy Goldy: Even OVER 9,000 conga lines...? Gurgy: No. Monty: Hey!!! STOP IGNORING ME! *Crazy face* Ohh, chips. *Statrs stuffing self with nacho chips* Scuba: No roleplaying. Poptart: I'll go get Stacy and some chocolate ice cream. How does that sound? Goldy: Only one of them is a lie. Guess which? Poptart: But...but neither one of them was cake...*brain sparks and fizzles to death* Scuba: I say it was Stacy, the lie, since there is no roleplaying allowed. Gurgy: *fettle position* No stacy *repeats 500 times* Poptart: Can Poptart bring the ice cream ayway? Monty: No role playing? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........................This is the part where I die. *Scuba sees Goldy* Scuba: :O, when did you get here? I didn't see you. (Poptart kicks Monty to make sure he's dead) Poptart: Aww. Medical help for him, pleeeease? Monty: ("Dead").................................. (Whispering)PSST! I'm dead! *Scuba puts on gloves* Scuba: I got him. Monty:......................o_o............(whimper) mommy............ Scuba: He needs more medical attention then I can give him. I'll take him to the hospital. *Scuba picks up Monty and leaves.* Gurgy: no stacy.... Maddyfae: So................ I have no idea what to say... Dill: Have you heard of a story? Monty: I know! Mummify me! That way, I can be a bandaged Egyptian zombie! Phinello: (bans Monty) No RPing. >:) Gurgy: No Stac-wait why is DILL here then? Monty: X( (Banned) Maddyfae: Don't you think we should put the rules at the top of the forum? Scuba: Yeah, that Idea was in my head too...I got it. Maddyfae: I wrote it better. :P Scuba: We must hold a funeral for Monty... *Funeral March Plays* *TD walks in* TD: I am gone for what? 4 hours? And I already have missed so much.. So didja miss me? :D Gurgy: No Stac-oh TD! Cupcakey: *wakes up* Yamns...What did I miss? A lot I guess >.> Kaky: Hey guys, I'm randomly walking in! Sorry for letting Monty in this, but I'm a total noob and had no isea what made me "roleplaying" untile I saw the top of the rules page. (which is weird becasue half of my daily life is about playing MMO'RP'Gs on the internet for 16 hours strait :P) But don't worry, I took care of Monty...*Looks at Monty tied up in a closet* Muahaha!!!! Maddyfae: Hi! And actually, we just added the rules last night... Fadhil: I can see that clearly. Kaky: Riiiiiite......*Shiftyeyes* Phinello: (pushes Gurgy and TD close to eachother) Maddyfae: Jisu, I kept meaning to tell you happy birthday, but I kept forgetting! I remembered it was your birthday though! Happy Belated Birthday, anyway! Poptart: Ooh, Jisu? *instigates singing* Thiiiiiiiiis iiiiiiiiiiiis yoooooouuuur *begins clapping to a beat* birthday song, and it's not very long! Scuba: Took you long enough, TD. :P Kaky: Hey everybody! I have an extreamly hard riddle that I bet none of you will solve! Try, THIS!: "Study this paragraph and all things in it. What is vitally wrong with it? Actually, nothing in it is wrong, but you must admit that it is most unusual. Don't just zip through it quickly, but study it scrupulously. With luck you should spot what is so particular about it and all words found in it. Can you say what it is? Tax your brains and try again. Don't miss a word or a symbol. It isn't all that difficult?" Scuba: Is it that it has every letter in the alphabet, except for E, the most common letter used.in the english?language Kaky: O:..... how did you know!? *Head explodes*